A Bigger Issue
by ShinythiefXblast
Summary: The Detectives get a new mission. At first, circumstances seem easy. However, what kind of demons do they face this time? What's more, their journey takes them to England. How will they cope with this change? Plus they meet. . .wizards?
1. 1 Malevolent Wind

A Bigger Issue

Chapter 1: Malevolent Wind

Disclaimer: ShinythiefXblast does not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Yoshihiro Togashi. All I wanna do is mess around a little. Okay? Please review!

Draco: I could have said that.

Shiny-chan: So? You just sit tite, I'll show everyone what I'm made of!

Draco: *Shakes head* She's crazy.

Shiny-chan: Am not!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blue neon lights flickered on and off erratically in an alley just inside the suburbs of Tokyo, Japan, lending an eerie lighting to the corners filled with refuse. Rats scurried over piles of garbage, nibbling through plastic bags looking for their next meal. The sun had barely set for the evening, and so the sky had light hues of pinks and purples that faded to black as each minute passed. The light wind that had been blowing picked up and blew fiercely for a moment, causing the rusty fire escape between the buildings to screech and moan in protest. The wind carried a metallic tinge that spoke of violence and blood and it made the young demon shiver. For sitting on said fire escape was Yusuke Urameshi, chewing on a straw from a juice box he had boosted from a convenience store hours before. The unsettling wind quieted down and Yusuke shivered. As soon as the wind picked up he had felt a horrifying feeling that he couldn't shake. He spat the mutilated straw to the ground where it hit one of the foraging rats, making the creature hiss up at him. He sighed and ran his fingers through gel-less strands of hair, tousling them mercilessly. He jumped down off the fire escape, squashing the unfortunate rat beneath his feet. He shook the guts off his shoe and sauntered down to the edge of the alley, where he leapt to the rooftops. He launched himself forward across the gap and landed on the next roof. He took off running and leapt from roof to roof, heading south. The only sound that could be heard was the traffic all around him and the steady tapping of his own feet as he ran.

"Shouldn't children like you be in bed, Detective?" Yusuke looked to his right to find Hiei running beside him effortlessly. Yusuke snorted and leapt to the next roof.

"Bite me, Hiei. The wind smells wrong so I'm investigating the problem." Hiei looked at him calmly.

"By running in the opposite direction?" Yusuke shook his head.

"No. I figure if somethin's wrong then Kurama might know something about it. If not, I still get free food from Shiori kaa-san." Hiei shook his head and smirked.

"Free-loader Urameshi. I should call you that instead of Detective." Yusuke growled at him.

"Not on your life! Her cooking's that good though." Yusuke mused. Hiei just stayed silent and they continued across the rooftops until they reached the suburbs in Shinjuku where Kurama lived. They walked up to Kurama's porch and tapped lightly on the door. The latch clicked and the door swung open to reveal a young mousy brown-haired boy with dark eyes.

"Hi what can I do for you?" Yusuke quietly appraised the young boy and grinned at him.

"M'name's Urameshi and I'm looking to talk to your brother. You're lil' Shuichi right?" Shuichi's eyes narrowed at him and he lost his welcoming smile.

"He's not here, come back later." Shuichi moved to shut the door but Yusuke quickly stuck his foot in the doorway.

"Look kid, I guarantee he already knows were here and we need to discuss something import-" A tranquil voice called to him from upstairs.

"Yusuke, Hiei, here already? That was fast. I only called you five minutes ago. Let them up Shu-kun. They're my friends." Yusuke removed his shoes, smirked at the disgruntled boy, and flounced around him to the stairs. Hiei followed and matched the glare sent their way by Kurama's stepbrother. The kids glare followed them up the stairs and until they reached Kurama's room. They entered and Kurama was placing his physics textbook back on his bookshelf. Yusuke pulled his desk chair and flipped it around and sat backwards on it while Hiei took his customary windowsill seat.

"Damn fox-boy! That's some kid brother you got." Kurama smiled ambiguously at them and lightly shrugged.

"Yes, he doesn't take to people who look like thugs. No doubt he is already complaining about my delinquent friends to mother and she'll bring up snacks any minute. She likes you though so it won't be a problem in the end. Yusuke, don't sit like that you'll break my chair." Yusuke huffed and moved over to Kurama's bed. Kurama righted the desk chair and sat crossing his legs.

"I can't say it is a surprise to see you both here when the wind carries the smell of blood, however, I do not know what is amiss." Yusuke shrugged.

"Ah, well. It was worth a try ya know? I wonder if we're gonna get a mission. It always feels like this just before one." Hiei snorted. A knock sounded at the door, and it opened to reveal Shiori Hatanaka and little Shuichi, who had a smug grin on his face. Shiori's face lit up when she saw them.

"Ah Yusuke-kun, Hiei-kun, It's been so long since you last visited us. I brought you some snacks." Yusuke grinned at her and took the full tray from her hands.  
"Arigato, Shiori okaa-sama! Your cooking tastes so good! I'm real sorry I missed your wedding." Shiori smiled at him and shook her head before sweeping him into a hug.

"It's okay Yusuke-kun. My Suuichi-kun told me that you were out of the country seeing your father. How was he?" Yusuke nodded and scowled.

"Yeah, I finally find my old man and he's on his deathbed, yeah? What a waste of time ya know? I'd much rather have been at your wedding Shiori kaa-sama." She blushed at him and smiled. Shuichi's face fell as he realized the two weren't going to be kicked out.

"You're too kind Yuu-kun. And how are you Hiei-san?" She turned to the demon sitting in the window.

"I am well Hatanaka-san." Shiori nodded and moved to the door.

"I'm glad. I'll just leave you three to talk okay? Please visit more often. Come Shu-kun."

"Hai, Shiori kaa-sama!" Yusuke sang. Shiori closed the door behind a scowling Shuichi.

"Little Shuichi really doesn't like us huh?" Kurama shrugged.

"He doesn't understand how I can have friends that look like they'll beat me up and rob me blind." Kurama stated amusedly. Hiei snorted.

"There is a higher chance of you doing that, Kurama."

"True, but they don't need to know that."

A knock rapped on the window and they turned to see a blue-haired girl floating outside the window on an oar. Hiei scowled and ignored her insistent tapping. After a long moment, when Hiei refused to acknowledge her presence and open the window, she teleported herself inside the room.

"Hiei! You are most unkind to not open the window for a lady!" Hiei snorted.

"As if I care." He stated dispassionately. Yusuke piped in.

"I thought you were the Grim Reaper not a lady." Kurama's mouth twitched slightly in amusement as Botan flushed in anger.

"I'm not here to get insulted! Koenma-sama has a mission for you. Apparently, a huge spike in demonic activity has arisen in England. He needs you all to go and take care of the problem." Kurama shook his head slowly.

"England is not in our jurisdiction. There are people over there that can take care of it are there not?" Botan sighed.

"The people over there are not controlled by Spirit World and are completely unprepared for demons. Demons are not believed to exist by the residents and even the wizards don't have enough power to combat them. You'll all be properly compensated for the inconvenience of course."

"Very well, I trust he has taken care of transportation and other arrangements?"

"He had better. I refuse to transport myself to England." Hiei sniped irritably. Botan twitched in irritation.

"Hai, I am to take you to England tomorrow morning at dawn, where you'll live with a family of wizards named Weasley for however long you need to get rid of the threat."

"And what class of idiots are we dealing with?" Yusuke asked.

"They shouldn't really be a problem for you, just C and D class apparitions mostly." When no one asked anymore questions, Botan left. Yusuke grimaced.

"What did I tell ya? I knew we were gonna get a mission!" Hiei leapt out the window and took off, without so much as a grunt. Kurama pinned Yusuke with his gaze.

"Are you staying tonight Yusuke?" Yusuke grinned cheekily in his direction.

"Probably, the old lady's boozing and forgot to let me in again. Is it cool if I stay foxy-boy?" Kurama's eyes softened slightly and he chuckled lightly.

"You are welcome at any time Yusuke." Yusuke grinned again and then grimaced slightly. He looked sheepishly in Kurama's direction.

"In that case, can I use the bath? I haven't had one since the last time I was at my place so I reek." Kurama rose and moved towards him.

"How long has it been? Go ahead and use it Yusuke. I wouldn't have said it like that but your scent is not pleasant." Yusuke scratched his head absently.

"Coupla days since she's been sober enough to leave the door unlocked for me." Kurama pursed his lip disapprovingly and descended the stairs to the kitchen, leaving Yusuke to take his much needed bath. When he arrived in the kitchen, Shiori was lecturing Shuichi-kun quietly.

"You should know better that to say things like that about people you don't know. Hasn't your father ever told you not to judge a book by its cover? Yusuke and Hiei are both very kind people even though they may not look like it. In fact, Yusuke visited me in the hospital when I was deathly ill and treats me like a mother figure. Heaven knows his own mother isn't very responsible. Hiei-san may look dangerous but he protected me from getting jumped by a gang last Tuesday. He has been walking me home from work ever since." Kurama cleared his throat.

"Oh he did? I wouldn't have expected that. He never told me he was doing that." Shiori jumped, and then spun around holding her chest.

"Kami! You almost gave me a heart attack honey!" Kurama looked apologetic.

"Sorry Kaa-san. I really didn't mean to surprise you. Are you okay?" Shiori nodded.

"I never asked Hiei to look out for you. He must have done it to be nice. You're like a mother figure to all of my friends I believe." Shiori pinned little Shuichi with a look.

"See, what did I tell you? Who cares if they look dangerous? Those children are really nice people!" Kurama's mouth twitched at the thought of Hiei's face if he heard her words.

"Oh Kaa-san, I remember what I came to ask you. May Yusuke stay here tonight? His mother's on a drinking binge and he's been locked out of his house for days." Shiori looked appalled and infuriated at Atsuko's blatant neglect of her child before her face softened.

"Of course he may stay! He should have come the very first night. He probably did something foolish like sleep on the street! That woman who calls herself a mother needs to check into a rehab clinic!" She finished peevishly. Shuichi stalked to his room pensively.

"Yusuke received a phone call and he needs to return to England about his father's estate and possessions tomorrow morning. This will also include the will reading and legal procedures. He asked me to come with him to help him get through it but I may be gone a long time. Is it okay with you if I go with him?" Shiori crossed her arms and looked at him quizzically.

"Just be careful okay? I'll miss you while you're gone so be sure to come home safe with Yusuke-kun." Kurama smiled slowly and genuinely at her and stepped forward to give her a firm hug. She felt small and fragile and he hugged her tighter.

"Thank you, Kaa-san. I promise that he and I will come home safe."


	2. 2 Melancholy Wind

A Bigger Issue

Chapter 2: Melancholy Wind

Disclaimer: Do I look like J.K Rowling or Yoshihiro Togashi? I don't think I do. Therefore, I do not own anything but my computer and maybe a pair of socks. That's it. Yeah.

Kurama: Shiny-chan, you are a very irrational person.

Shiny-chan: I know this. Rationality is overrated. It is just too much fun to be stark raving mad.

Kurama: The gentlemen in the long white coats are coming in this direction with a straitjacket. I just thought it might be good for you to know that.

Shiny-chan: Hmm. I suppose I must get on with it before they cart me off to the loony bin!

Yusuke sighed heavily as he let the bathwater drain. Even though he had scrubbed himself thoroughly, he had still somehow left a gray ring in Kurama's bathtub. He worked to scrub it off, while wishing that his mom would get her act together for once. It was humiliating to have to ask for something as simple as a bath and food from someone besides his family. Not that she was much of a family anyways. In the last few months, her drinking had escalated, and this wasn't the first time he had found himself spending the night on the rusty fire escape outside his house. He could just break in to his house, but last time the neighbors had called the cops and the hassle that caused made it not worth it to try. He sighed again, and wrapped the towel around his hips before leaving the spotless bathroom. He walked down the hallway, water still dripping down his body and slid open Kurama's door. He strode into the bedroom, shutting the door behind him. Kurama was sitting at the desk with his chemistry text in front of him, taking notes in a large notebook. He looked up as Yusuke walked in, noting the water that beaded down his ripped body soaking into the damp towel around his waist. He gazed higher and met Yusuke's eyes.

"Hey fox-boy, can I borrow some clothes?" Kurama put down the pencil and knelt before his dresser and took out a pair of blue sweatpants before tossing them in his direction. Yusuke blindly caught them and Kurama returned to writing notes.

"Those should fit you, Yusuke. You took forever in the bath." Yusuke stuck his tongue at Kurama's back as he put on the warm sweats.

"Gee thanks foxy. I was cleaning my mess." Yusuke climbed on Kurama's bed and lounged against the walnut headboard, burying his feet in the jade throw. He shifted so he could look at the red-haired demon through his bangs.

"Yusuke?" Yusuke started and looked at him warily. His voice had grown soft and that made him suspicious.

"Yeah, Kurama?" He asked nonchalantly. Kurama put his pencil down and turned to face him.

"What is truly bothering you, Yusuke?" The fox was more perceptive than Yusuke thought and he had to fight to keep a blush from his face. He turned his face away from Kurama.

"It's nothing important." Kurama crossed his arms and stared at Yusuke, making him grow more uncomfortable as every minute passed.

"Yusuke, I know that's not true. It has been bothering you for a while, has it not?" Kurama uncrossed his arms and steepled his fingers, keeping his gaze on the young demon. Yusuke remained silent.

"Yusuke, please say something?" Kurama sighed and leaned back in his chair, almost ready to let it go for the present, but Yusuke spoke.

"How . . . long do you think I'll live now Kurama?" Kurama let out an inaudible sigh of relief.

"You are a demon of immense strength now Yusuke, I don't see any reason why you wouldn't be able to live for another thousand years. Why do you ask?" Yusuke flinched. When he spoke, his voice was nearly inaudible.

"Cuz, I don't think I . . . love Keiko anymore. I keep thinkin' it isn't right to make her be with a guy that doesn't love her ya know? Plus, I'll have to watch her get old and die when I'll still look the same . . . I was never the right person for her. Being with her just felt easy cuz everyone thought we'd end up together. I always cause her too many problems too." Kurama left his chair and sat next to Yusuke on the bed.

"How many years have we known each other, Yusuke?"

"It's about five now isn't it?" Kurama nodded.

"You've been a demon for about four years and this is only occurring to you now?" Yusuke bristled.

"It wasn't important before!" He protested defensively.

"When this issue ceased being important to you is when you stopped loving her. You are right that it isn't right to string her along like this. So what will you do about it?" Yusuke scrubbed his hands over his eyes tiredly, giving Kurama a weary look.

"I'll tell her tomorrow okay? Before we leave." Kurama crossed his arms.

"Don't do it just because I want you to Yusuke. You're doing it for her."

"I'll leave tomorrow morning then and get it over with. I'll probably have a buncha bruises on my face when I get back. I still have to tell her goodbye for the last time." Kurama stood and ruffled Yusuke's hair, making him smile wearily.

"You can use the bed Yusuke. I'll just get a futon from Kaa-san. I'll be back in a moment." Kurama left.

Yusuke was fast asleep before he returned.

Yusuke woke while it was still dark outside and he tried to quietly sneak out of Kurama's house without waking any of the occupants. He wasn't stupid, he knew that Kurama was awake when he left, however he couldn't afford to wait and greet him. He needed all the time it would take to get to Keiko's house to think of what he would say to her. He ran down Kurama's street and quickly increased to his demonic speed in an effort to arrive as quickly as possible. He ran north, turning down streets and keeping to the back roads in an effort to keep from being seen by any humans. He arrived in Kobe, where he sped up and arrived at Keiko's house just as the sky began to lighten. She still lived with her parents above the ramen shop and her bedroom was still in the same place it always had been. Yusuke scooped up a couple of pebbles and pelted them at her bedroom window on the second floor. Sharp cracks rang out causing Keiko to fling open her window in a sleepy fury. She glared down at the ground and when she saw him, her glare narrowed.

"Yusuke! You almost broke my window you idiot!" He dropped the second handful of the gravel he had taken from her garden and smiled up at her.

"Hey Keiko, can we talk a minute?" Her face grew red with the effort of suppressing her anger.

"Come back at a decent time of day!" She yelled and moved to slam her window shut.

"I can't Keiko! I'm leaving for England at dawn."

"Is it another one of those missions where you won't come back alive?" She asked bitterly.

"No. It's not supposed to be a hard one this time, but it's important all the same." She pursed her lips peevishly.

"Fine. I'll come down." She slammed the window shut and disappeared from his view. Yusuke swiped his hand through his hair and moved through her yard to wait in front of the front door. Minutes passed before he finally heard the door open, and he turned to find Keiko walking across her porch to meet him. Wrapped in her bathrobe and sporting pink bunny slippers, she had drawn her hair into a long braid that had wisps escaping from its confines. All in all, she looked as if she was just woken up from her sleep. Her weary face had a resigned look to what she was anticipating Yusuke to say.

"Well Yusuke? Get on with it so I can get back to bed and you can go back to running away and getting yourself killed." Yusuke sighed and swept her into an impromptu hug.

"I hold you back Keiko. I'm sorry bout that." Her face grew incredulous.

"What are you talking about?" Yusuke shoved his hands into his pockets and stared up at the lightening sky, noting the changing hues from black to yellow.

"You don't need to wait for me anymore. You deserve to be happy with a guy that makes you happy and can love you. Not a jerk like me." She looked surprised and stretched a hand in his direction.

"Yusuke. . ." He swiped his hands on his pants and pinned her beneath his gaze.

"Hell, Keiko! I'm not even a man anymore, I'm a monster!" Yusuke fell silent as he waited for her to say something, anything that would make the situation easier. He was not to be relieved. He breathed deeply, aware of her silent eyes fixed on the side of his face. She finally broke the silence, speaking softly and ruefully.

"You're in love with someone else Yusuke. I've known that for a very long time." He snapped his chocolate brown eyes to her face abruptly.

"I'm not in love with anyone!" He shouted. Keiko winced before continuing.

"But you are Yusuke. Even I have noticed that. So what are you going to do about it?" He blanched.

"I'm not in love with anyone Keiko so I don't have ta do anything!" Keiko's eyes narrowed and she placed her hands on her hips.

"You are Yusuke! And if you're too damn blind to do anything about it then you will lose him! What are you so darn afraid of anyways?"

"I dunno what you're talkin' about." He stated glumly.

"I think you do. You didn't answer me. What are you afraid of Yusuke?"

"I . . . I have to go!" Yusuke turned and crouched to leap onto the nearest roof.

"Yusuke, wait!" Yusuke paused in mid-leap and turned to look at her. She smiled sadly at him.

"Your life will be too long to live alone. Please consider my words and don't let whatever fears you have get in the way of your happiness." Yusuke smiled sadly at her before waving and flitting out of her sight.


	3. 3 Frigid Wind

A Bigger Issue

Chapter 3: Cold Wind

Disclaimer: I assure you that if I owned Yu Yu Hakusho and Harry Potter that there would be large amounts of partying and yaoiness galore!!!! Alas I must just settle for writing this, making no money, and being force-fed pecans.

Severus: You do not enjoy pecans?

Shiny-chan: Of course I don't! *Vile evil things* mutters

Severus: I do believe I have a cure for your insanity somewhere in my potions cabinet.

Shiny-chan: That's nice. You should save it for someone who needs it, like MOLDY VOLDY!!!!!

Severus: If he could hear you, you'd be dead you dunderhead!

Shiny-chan: Ahhh who cares! He don't scare me!

Severus: I can't take anymore of your delusion. You are barmier than the old coot! *stalks off with customary billowing robes*

Shiny-chan: Darn, he left. Anyways I'm so happy that I have four reviews already! Thank you so much Loretta537 and broken-Angel-requiem-Soul for your reviews! Everyone else please please tell me what you think! On with the story!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yusuke ran faster in an effort to return to Kurama's house on time. Alas no matter how fast he ran he would still be late as the sun had already peeked over the horizon. He landed on Kurama's roof before jumping to the ground where Botan was waiting with her oar.

"Yusuke! You're late!" She beaned him upside the head with her oar before turning the end into a boat. Yusuke was muttering muffled curses at her as he climbed in followed by Kurama and an extremely reluctant Hiei. She whisked them up into the air and disappeared into the clouds before anyone could say a word. Yusuke quickly grew green at her terrifying aerial maneuvers while Kurama and Hiei feigned indifference. However, after four hours riding on the back of an oar at breakneck speeds, even Hiei looked a little green around the gills. She landed in an isolated little town named Ottery St. Catchpole in England and watched as Yusuke stumbled almost drunkenly off of the oar and Hiei and Kurama gracefully exited. The gang watched as the 'grim' reaper waved at them merrily and abruptly disappeared. Yusuke heaved and then glared at the recently vacated space.

"If she coulda taken us here like that then why'd she waste four hours makin' us sick?" Hiei grunted as his color slowly returned to normal.

"Because she's a sadistic bitch." Kurama chuckled sardonically before brushing off his clothing and looking around. Botan had deposited them at the top of a hill that had a small, rustic looking house at the bottom. Kurama sighed and started down the hill.

"On the brighter side of things, at least she dropped us near our destination. She could have dropped us on the opposite side of England."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Molly Weasley looked out her kitchen window when she heard voices coming from outside. Slowly walking into view were three young men coming down the hill towards her house. She knew that her family was to host three Japanese aurors for a while, but whoever heard of them being so young!? They couldn't be any older than sixteen she thought while wiping the dishwater off of her hands. They knocked at the front door just as she reached it to pull it open. She opened the door and beckoned them in. She appraised them quietly. The tall one had blood red hair longer than Bill's and glowing green eyes set in an androgynous face with an enigmatic smile. The next one was slightly shorter with wispy black hair that flowed around his face and chocolate brown eyes. He wore green pants with a white tank top and suit jacket covering it. The third, the shortest by far, had spiky black hair with a white starburst for bangs, but the strange thing about him was his bright red eyes and the permanent scowl on his face.

"Hold on dearies." She said. She flipped up the left sleeves of their shirts and she saw Hiei's dragon tattoo.

"Don't touch that!" He snapped at her. Kurama smiled apologetically.

"I apologize Weasley-san, Hiei is a little anti-social." Yusuke snorted loudly.

"Yeah, if your idea of little is the size of a mountain!" Hiei fixed him with a scathing glare.

"Urusai, Tantei." Yusuke grinned and Kurama just shook his head exasperated.

"I'm sorry again, we haven't yet introduced ourselves. My name is Kurama Minamino and this is Yusuke Urameshi and Hiei Jaganshi" Molly looked at them sternly.

"Just how old are you? You look a little young to be aurors." Yusuke's expression said he was confused and Kurama enlightened him.

"Remember Yusuke that we are what we call Tantei and they call Aurors." Yusuke nodded enthusiastically and stuck his thumb up.

"Oh yeah. I'm nineteen and both Kurama and Hiei are twenty, Weasley-san!" Molly nodded in wary acceptance and ushered them into the kitchen. She levitated heaping plates of pancakes onto the table and smiled at them.

"Eat up dearies. I'm sure after your long journey that you are hungry." Hiei shook his head and walked out the door. Molly looked offended.

"Don't worry about him Weasley-san. As for me, our journey was a bit too unsettling for me to eat anything." Kurama stated morosely. She looked at them with concern.

"Oh? Did you run into trouble?" Yusuke snorted.

"Yeah. Our transportation thought it would be funny to make us as sick as possible on the way here." Yusuke ate in silence for a moment before Kurama broke it.

"Yusuke, did you get to talk to Keiko?" Yusuke glowered and stuffed another overly full forkful of pancakes in his mouth. Kurama continued.

"By your look she didn't take it too well?" Yusuke swallowed.

"No, kitsune-kun, she took it rather well." Kurama looked amused.

"Did you want her to protest?" Yusuke glared at him.

"Did she say something that upset you?"

"Leave it man."

"Yusuke." Yusuke leapt up and ran out the door. Molly looked after him quizzically.

"Will he be okay?"

"He's always like this after he sees his ex- girlfriend, Keiko. She always says something that bothers him but he never wants to talk about it. He'll return in a few hours after letting off some steam." She nodded.

"Well, you three will have to share Percy's old room because we are due to have two more guests arrive tonight. Where are your belongings?"

"We pack light Weasley-san." She shook her head.

"Please, call me Molly." Kurama smiled at her.

"Of course Molly-san. If it is not too much trouble, may I use your bath?"

"Of course dearie! It's down that hallway and to the left."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yusuke snapped out of the irritated stupor he had placed himself in as he had stalked out of the Weasley's house. He abruptly found himself n an unfamiliar area with no idea of how to get back to the house. He slowly took in is surroundings and found himself in a closed in wooded area with little sunlight coming through the branches of the trees over head. He did notice that when he had somehow made his way into the forest that he had left an easy to follow trail. He turned and went back out the path he had trodden himself. It was a particularly winding trail that went around in circles before ending at rolling plains. The sky was quickly darkening, and clouds were beginning to form towering thunderstorm clouds, and Yusuke sped in the direction he had been going in an effort to not only keep from getting wet but also from the possibility that the inclement weather would wipe away his self-made trail back to the host family. He began to jog, making the scenery move along that much faster and even though it should have increased his body temperature, he felt colder and colder. In fact, Yusuke could now see tiny breath clouds coming from his mouth and nose as he ran. The confusion and sudden spike of despair disheartened him. Hadn't it only just been balmy outside? Yusuke kept running but stopped defensively when several wispy hooded figures swept into his path. The ethereal creatures seemed to be the ones causing the bizarre weather (perhaps an ugly cousin of the ice apparitions?), and the one closest to Yusuke took in a deep shuddering, gasping breath. Yusuke found himself thrown unwillingly into the memory of Kurama getting pulverized by Bakken and then Karasu. Yusuke screamed in anguish and shook his head furiously to rid himself of the horrifying memories. He brought up his spirit gun and fired indiscriminately at the creatures in a valiant effort to get them to leave. He finally hit one and it let out a piteous screech before bursting into a ball of black flame and ashes. The cold wind blew its remains away. He shot them one by one and the heat was returning as their miserable howls faded away with their ashes. Yusuke shivered and fought back the tears that the memories he thought he'd locked away had invoked. Hiei stood in the distance, sneer firmly fixed on his face. Just beyond him, was the Weasley's little house.

"Any reason you were screaming Kurama's name Detective?" Yusuke ignored him and walked past him, still shaking. Hiei shook his head.

"Idiot." Yusuke turned and glared at Hiei.

"Shut UP!!!!" He roared. Hiei stood there silently before flitting away. Yusuke walked into the house and took off his shoes, too numb to notice the three young people at the table who had pulled their wands on him. Oblivious to their confusion, he stumbled up the stairs like an automaton. He reached the bathroom and filled the tub with the hottest water he could before getting in and promptly falling asleep.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ronald Weasley stumbled into his sister's room noisily, knocking over a vase in his hurry to get to his mother, who was putting away some clean laundry. She absently flicked her wand at the broken vase and fixed it before glaring at her son.

"How many times have I told you to be careful Ronald?!" He shook his head urgently.

"Mum, someone just walked into the house! He could be a Death Eater!" Her face tightened.

"What did they look like?" Ron blinked woodenly.

"Had about Charlie's build and looked Chinese or something. He looked like a gangster too!" Molly relaxed.

"That's not a Death Eater, Ronald. Our family has the honor to host three Japanese Aurors for a while and it sounds like young Yusuke came back." Ron's confusion escalated.

"Yoose Kay?" Molly pushed him out of Ginny's room and shut the door behind him. He walked stiffly to the kitchen where Harry and Hermione were waiting for the verdict.

"Apparently we now have three Japanese Aurors staying with us now and that guy was Yoose kay?"

They sighed in relief.

"Still, don't you think it's odd that Mrs. Weasley would have forgotten to tell us that they're here? If she hadn't been here we would have hexed them and probably expelled!" Harry rolled his eyes.

"I don't think we would have needed to hex him Mione. He was dead on his feet and probably about to fall over. He didn't look like much of a threat." Hermione looked thoughtful.

"I wasn't aware that the Japanese Ministry employed Aurors. Or that the Japanese Ministry was cooperating enough with our ministry to send three of them here." Ron shrugged.

"Well Mione, They obviously do or they wouldn't be here. And honestly, if Mum thought they were evil then she'd have kicked them out and hexed them to next year." Harry shrugged.

"Well I need to use the loo so I guess I'll meet you in your room Ron?" Ron grinned.

"Well hurry up why don't you? I still want to kick your arse in chess tonight before bedtime!" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well it's not like he's that good at it so you'll probably beat him several times." Harry glared playfully at her.

"Gee thanks for the vote of confidence, Mione." He said wryly. Harry climbed the stairs slowly and walked down the hallway to the bathroom. He opened the unlocked door and shut it behind him. He turned around and froze. The man who had walked silently past them was sleeping quietly in the bathtub. The steamy air concealed him slightly for a moment before Harry saw him clearly. His short black hair had grown damp from the steam and hung limply around his face, falling over the closed lids framed with black lashes. The olive colored skin of his face continued down his defined chest that was peppered with scars and a small amount of hair. The merry happy trail meandered down over a lovely eight-pack of muscles and Harry blushed furiously as he noticed the man was VERY well defined below the waist. Harry's face then invented a new shade of red as he realized that 1. He was growing a conspicuous problem in his pants, and 2. The man was awake and looking at him. The man's chocolate brown eyes affixed him in a silent disapproval as his mouth opened.

"What do you want?" The cranky man snapped. Harry spun around and darted out of the bathroom, allowing the door to close behind him. He power walked straight to Ron's room, where Ron and Hermione had grown tired of waiting and were playing chess with each other. They looked up at him when he came in.

"What took you so long mate? I didn't think it took this long to take a piss. We started without you." Harry collapsed on Ron's bed and buried his burning face into the pillow.

"Harry, what's the matter? You're beet red!" Hermione exclaimed.

"That guy was taking a bath."

"What mate?"

"That Japanese guy was taking a bath and he is seriously way more ripped than Charlie." He said abashed. Hermione got a smug grin on her face.

"Ooh Harry! Do you think he's hot?" She teased. Ron blanched.

"I completely don't understand how you can like both birds and blokes mate." Ron said slowly.

"I just think he's fit okay?! That doesn't mean anything! I mean, I think Charlie's fit too!" Ron turned green and shook his head sharply.

"I did not need to know that Harry. I really did not need to know that." Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"Honestly Ron, grow up! I think Charlie's pretty fit too." Harry smirked slowly.

"Oh and I think Snape's pretty fit too." Ron slapped a hand over his mouth and turned greener than a Slytherin's common room. Hermione was shaking with silent laughter and she took a deep breath while moving her knight into position.

"Checkmate, Ron." He groaned.


	4. 4 A Naturalist? Ha as if!

A Bigger Issue

Chapter 4: Naturalist? Ha as if!

Disclaimer: Shinythiefxblast does not own anything regarding either Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter unfortunately. All I do is write fanfiction and dream of royalty checks that will never come –sniff-.

Hermione: Actually, you could buy the rights from J.K Rowling it says so in article akjhskdfsdhfshd of copyright laws.

Shiny-chan: And even if that were true, where would I get that kind of money?

Hermione:-shrugs- You're a bit stuck there.

Shiny-chan: I will have to survive on my lovely reviewers words then!

Hermione: You can do whatever you want. I need a head start on studying for my NEWTs. See you around.

Shiny-chan: No! Wait! Don't leave me here alone! Darn she's already gone. I would like to apologize to all my fans out there. It occurred to me that I haven't updated since I started going out with my boyfriend on

April 5th! Sorry about that but I've been getting to know him and I love it! I just wanted to explain myself a little. Oh well I suppose it's time for the story! Oh before I forget, I always pair guys from the same

universe together so for this fic the pairings will eventually be Kurama/Yusuke, and Harry/Draco. I may or may not pair Hiei with someone but I can't read or write a fic with a Kurama/Hiei pairing. I just don't think

they're very compatible. Sorry!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"English dialogue"

/Japanese dialogue\

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione left the boys room, humming under her breath as she headed for the stairs. She paused when she heard a rhythmic tapping of feet on the wooden floor behind her. She turned and saw a young, redheaded man coming out of one of the rooms at the end of the hallway. He looked up and she saw that he had beautiful green eyes that rivaled those of Harry's in brightness. He smiled tightly at her and bowed slightly.

"Hello there." Hermione couldn't help but smile at the polite man.

"Hi. I'll take a wild leap in logic and guess that you're one of the Japanese Aurors Mrs. Weasley is hosting?" He chuckled slowly and walked towards her, hair swinging behind him. Hermione hadn't noticed its length before, just the bright color flashing across her vision. She had to suppress a snicker at the idea of Mrs. Weasley fingering her wand and offering to cut it like she had with Bill. He stopped in front of her and she had to swing her eyes upward since he was about eight inches taller than her.

"Yes my dear you'd be correct. My name is Kurama Minamino and my associates and I are investigating the escape of some dangerous magical creatures that have been tracked to this area. How they ever got this far without being caught I have no idea but I believe that just shows how incompetent our magical creature squad is anyway." Hermione grinned.

"You have no idea how refreshing it is to talk with someone as intelligent as yourself. I'm used to dealing with teenage slackers." Kurama sweat dropped.

"Unfortunately so am I. I was just going to look for my friend Yusuke; he was supposed to be back from his bath an hour ago. Knowing him he fell asleep and drowned himself." Stomping footsteps came down the hallway. Yusuke appeared around the corner, flashing his trademark grin and most of the rest of his body as well. He wore a towel that barely clung to his waist and slipped lower and lower with each jarring footstep.

"Oi Kurama! You'll never guess what happened while I was in the bath!" Kurama turned to Hermione.

"Ahh here he is." When Yusuke reached Kurama, he sharply slapped Yusuke on the back of the head.

"Itai! What the hell was that for?! I didn't do anything!" Kurama shook his head at Yusuke.

"Yusuke, it may be okay for you to run around my house with nothing but a towel, but it's extremely bad manners to do so in a house with ladies present." Yusuke swiped his hand through his hair and hiked up his towel.

"Oh just bite me Kurama! Isn't Shiori kaa-sama a lady?" Kurama shook his head again.

"Kaa-sama doesn't count Yusuke. Go get some clothes on." Yusuke grinned.

"Ahh Kurama, you know you love this sexy body!" Kurama blushed slightly and turned towards Hermione.

"Anyways this kid walked in on me in the bath! His face turned redder than your hair! It was hilarious! He stared so hard it woke me from my sleep!"

"So you were sleeping in the bath! One of these days you'll drown yourself. Who was this kid?" Kurama asked coolly. Hermione sighed.

"I'm sorry. That was my friend Harry. He went to use the loo and he saw you naked. It embarrassed him a lot." Yusuke shrugged.

"Ah well, no harm done if he was just takin a look-see. Who're you anyways?"

"Oh! I'm Hermione Granger. It's a pleasure to meet you!" Yusuke smirked.

"The names Yusuke Urameshi! Good ta meetcha!" Kurama bowed to her.

"I'm sorry for my friend's bad manners." Yusuke scowled.

"I don't have bad manners Kurama! I just forgot to bring a change of clothes into the bathroom with me." Kurama sighed and grabbed Yusuke's ear and begun to drag him towards the room at the end of the hallway.

"I'm sure we'll have more of an opportunity to talk later Granger-san, but I need to talk to Yusuke."

"Shit Kurama that hurts! Let go of me! I'll tell Shiori kaa-sama how you're treatin me!"

"I don't think that will do you any good, Yusuke." Kurama pushed Yusuke into the room at the end of the hallway and shut the door behind them. She winced as she heard a muffled crash from the room and shook her head as she continued down the hallway to the stairs. She fought a laugh as she descended the stairs and retired for the night to Ginny's room.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kurama woke while the sky was still dark and descended the stairs from the room he shared with a still-snoring Yusuke. The old wood creaked as he walked across the kitchen floor to the door. He opened the kitchen door, wincing at the loud screech it let out, and stepped out into the early morning air. He looked around at Mrs. Weasley's impeccably kept garden and noticed an area of the grass that would be soft and perfect for a seat. He sank into the soft grass with a small sigh and moved into his meditative position. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to center himself and slowly let his reiki become one with the plants in the garden. One by one he felt the plants fall under his thrall until he reached what seemed to be an old, nearly dead rosebush in the back of the garden. Out of place, Mrs. Weasley had attempted to deal with it by placing a beautiful rhododendron in front of it. This rosebush resisted and pushed Kurama's energy away malevolently, causing the shockwave of energy to return to him. Kurama frowned and opened his eyes. He silently made a nearby tendril of ivy extend and push tentatively towards the recalcitrant plant. The rosebush grabbed it and squeezed until Kurama made the mutilated ivy retreat. Kurama rose from his seat on the cushiony grass and made his way toward the old bush. He reached out a hand to touch it and he heard Mrs. Weasley screech from the open kitchen doorway.

"Merlin's beard! Don't touch that!!" He turned around and the plump matron was advancing quickly with concern in her motherly eyes. Kurama waited until she reached him before bowing slightly in her direction and smiling at her.

"Good morning Molly-san. What are you doing up so early?" She eyed him and relaxed slightly.

"The wards went off and woke me when the kitchen door opened. I saw you meditating in the garden and didn't think anything of it until you went to touch that rosebush. Thank Merlin I stopped you because that thing has been known to eat any limbs that come near it!" Kurama brushed his hands on his pants and smiled at her.

"I really don't think it would have harmed me Molly-san. I have an affinity with magical plants and I was admiring your garden. I was letting my energy flow over the plants to learn about them and I was surprised to find a plant that resisted my 'touch' so to speak. I'm sorry my actions alarmed you." Mrs. Weasley sized him up quietly.

"I didn't know you had such an ability. That must be useful. Why don't you come and tell me about it while I make up some breakfast? The rest of the house will wake soon anyways." Kurama followed her back into the kitchen and shut the door behind them. Molly took out a frying pan and a mixing bowl and levitated various ingredients from their places in the kitchen.

"So what else can you do with this ability Kurama?" Kurama grabbed the eggs floating in front of his face and cracked them into the mixing bowl and broke the yolks. He began to whisk them silently before answering.

"Well my affinity with plants covers a broad horizon with what I can do really. If the plants I 'touch' are sentient, I can have them give me information about what has happened in its surroundings. If they are not sentient, I can manipulate their growth or utilize any special abilities they have. I prefer to duel this way instead of using my wand in my line of work. I don't even know where my wand is at this point." Mrs. Weasley dropped the towel in her hand in shock.

"So this is wandless magic? You must be very powerful! Here dear sit down at the table I can make those pancakes." Kurama stirred some flour and milk in the mixing bowl before continuing.

"We weren't even allowed wands by our sensei before we had mastered the usage of our energy. It was in her opinion that if we were strong when we didn't have a focuser like a wand then we would become ten times more powerful with a wand. It really isn't a big deal to help you Molly-san, I must do something to earn my keep. Besides, I helped Kaa-san by making breakfast and doing household chores while she was bedridden a few years ago." Mrs. Weasley pulled a rasher of bacon out of a cooling charm equipped cupboard and turned to him.

"How do you duel without a wand? And, if you don't mind me asking, what happened to her?" Kurama whipped the pancake dough into froth while he talked and then poured a portion into a frying pan.

"About five years ago, my mother was deathly ill with a disease we knew nothing about and could not cure. We ended up curing her with an experimental magical artifact that was supposed to kill the user but somehow malfunctioned and didn't kill me. She is perfectly fine now and back to working at her job as a paralegal. About dueling, it depends on the situation really Molly-san. I can either pull out a blade of grass and morph it into a sword, or I do what I usually do, and morph the rose I keep hidden in my hair into a thorny whip." Molly didn't even pretend to be anything but amazed.

"How do you do that?!" Kurama shrugged and pulled his rose from his hair. He flicked it and it extended into the thorny whip as the blood red petals floated through the air. The whip fell to the floor with a chink and made a slight dent in the floor, which luckily for Kurama, Molly didn't notice. Kurama shrunk his rose and put it away right before people started coming in the kitchen. Fred and George apparated right beside their mum and she shrieked and wacked their bums with the spoon in her hand. She scowled at them and shooed them to their seats at the large table as Ron, Hermione and Harry walked into the kitchen and took their seats. Kurama sighed and sat down beside Harry and waited for breakfast to be finished since Molly hadn't wanted any help in the first place. Yusuke stumbled sleepily into the kitchen just as Molly began to levitate finished dishes onto the table. They all started reaching for the food until Molly smacked Fred's hand away and cleared her throat.

"We are still waiting on someone! Honestly didn't I teach you lot some manners?" Kurama shrugged.

"Molly-san, if you are waiting on Hiei, I assure you he has already eaten. He is a naturalist and he stays outside whenever possible. He even sleeps out there." George snorted.

"What does he do, sleep in a tree?" Yusuke looked up for a moment and met Kurama's gaze for a moment before returning his gaze to the food.

"Yes." Kurama and Yusuke spoke in unison, and then laughed slightly before filling their plates with food.

"Oh yes, well if Hiei-" said Fred.

"Likes the outdoors so much-"said George.

"Maybe he'll like-" said Fred.

"Our Portable Swamp!!!!" They finished in unison.

"You two, it's not very wise to try and prank him since he treats any surprise as a threat. He'd be more likely to kill you than thank you." Kurama stated this calmly as he cut into an omelette.

"Not that I've ever seen the midget surprised." Yusuke muttered quietly. Everyone silently watched the look exchanged between the two. Kurama's mouth twitched to a slight smile.

"All you have to do is observe Yusuke. The last time you were too busy beating up Kuwabara after the tournament to notice. It was highly amusing." Yusuke's face fell.

"Why do I always miss the good stuff?" Yusuke whined piteously.

"You don't pay attention. He also fell from a tree once." Yusuke's face was comical.

"No friggen way! When did this happen!?"

"When you were kidnapped by the territory children. " Yusuke crossed his arms and pouted in Kurama's direction, annoyed by the amused smile on his face. Harry looked back and forth between Yusuke and Kurama and a light bulb went off in his head. He leaned near Hermione and whispered in her ear.

"Is it just me or are those two flirting?" Hermione nodded slightly and Kurama, having heard the comment grinned before turning to Molly Weasley.

"Molly-san, may I speak to you and Arthur-san after breakfast regarding why we're here?" Arthur Weasley smiled and nodded. Ginny, who up until that moment had been half asleep and half-heartedly eating her breakfast, looked up and appraised Kurama.

"Auror Minamino," she purred, "Do you need someone to show you around? I would be happy to help you with whatever you needed." Ron looked at her askance while shoving the last bite in his face, and Kurama looked slightly put out as he declined. Yusuke smirked.

"No thank you Weasley-chan, we have colleagues at the ministry like your father for that." Yusuke snorted.

/And the pretty boy shoots her down!\ Yusuke commented. Kurama turned and glared at him.

/Shut it Yusuke, I get enough fan girls back at home.\ Yusuke raised his hands and backed off the subject gingerly.

/Sorry Kurama, I'm gonna go see if Hiei's found anything yet.\ Yusuke strolled out the door towards Hiei's energy signature and Kurama sighed. He picked up his plate and took it to the kitchen where he placed it in the sink. Molly followed him to the kitchen with several empty plates floating behind her. Arthur came in and closed the door behind him.

"Now what can we do for you Mr. Minamino?" Kurama sighed and then started.

"Tell me, have there been any strange murders or disappearances lately?"


	5. Chapter 5: Dementywhatsits can die?

A Bigger Issue

Chapter 5: Dementy-whatsits can die?

Disclaimer: ShinythiefXblast doesn't own any aspect of this story that belongs to JK Rowling or Yoshihiro Togashi…..that said, I am playing and twisting the characters to suit my own twisted thoughts so please don't sue me!

Shiny-chan: Whew does it feel good to be back from a long hiatus like that! So sorry everyone but my precious laptop died and between two jobs and part time college I don't have as much time as I used to. T-T That said I really will try to get my act together and update more often. I'm not going to answer reviews individually this time I just hope that this chapter will answer all of your questions! On with the show!!

* * *

"What?" Molly asked him, stunned. Kurama swept toast crumbs of his palms and sighed slowly before he reiterated his question.

"I am very sorry to have to ask this question, but have there been any strange or unexplained deaths or disappearances lately? I mean, of course, those not fitting the pattern of Lord Scared-of –Death and his Death Eaters." Arthur scratched his balding head thoughtfully before speaking.

"I don't know about other people, but from the order members, Hestia Jones, Dedalus Diggle, and Emmaline Vance have all disappeared without a trace. Most of the Order thinks that it's due to You-Know-Who, but the pattern simply doesn't fit. After all there were no magical traces left behind, and no dark mark over their houses." Molly wiped her hands on her apron fretfully.

"That's not all dear, just last week, Kingsley's wife, Nadeshiko, was murdered in his own home while he was gone on a mission for the ministry. He returned to find her mangled body in the bedroom with blood spattering the wall. He said there were huge bite marks in places on her body. The strange thing was that, just as Arthur said, there was no dark mark or magical trace. The Death Eaters have been pretty open since the Brockdale Bridge collapsed and he didn't understand why they wouldn't claim credit." Kurama tensed and looked increasingly grave.

"I needed to ask because my team and I received intelligence from our superiors that a dangerous magical creature native to Japan has escaped and somehow made its way here to England. However, we were not told which creature it was so we are working blind and from your statements I think this is a grave issue indeed. This fits the profile of about five creatures and all of them are extremely dangerous. Please excuse me; I need to talk with Hiei about this." Kurama exited the kitchen just in time to hear his compowder beep. Harry and Hermione were still sitting at the dining room table discussing something quietly as Kurama flipped open the device.

"Yes Lord Koenma?" The diminutive regent's face appeared on the screen looking angry.

"Kurama I just received more information from Ayame, Your targets are the same type of demon as Gouki!" Kurama rubbed his forehead in irritation.

"That's just great. This means their modus operandi has changed correct?" Koenma nodded soberly.

"Yes that's true. Ayame said they are not only eating the soul, but also the body as well. One of the Demons is B-class, Kurama. She also said that they have allied themselves with a group of E-class demons native to England called Dementors. Find out all you can on them, Kurama. Another thing, wrap this up quickly or my father will be angry! He doesn't like it when things are screwed up this badly and he'll take it out of my hide!" Kurama had to hide a smile at that one. In his personal opinion the mini ruler could do with a good spanking.

"Of course Lord Koenma, that is why you sent your best team after all. I will forward the information to Hiei and Yusuke." The compowder winked out and Kurama flipped it shut to find Harry and Hermione blatantly staring at him. Hermione opened her mouth in disbelief.

"Did I just hear that demons have paired up with Dementors and are running amuck?"

Kurama nodded grimly. Molly gasped and paled drastically.

"Yes Granger-san, if I may ask, what are Dementors?" Harry spoke, blood drained from his face.

"Dementors are horrific creatures that look like black skeletal ghosts, when you get close to one, the surroundings freeze over and you relive your worst memories. They also suck the happiness right out of you. If it grabs you, it will suck out your soul with its Kiss. The only defense against them is the Patronus charm and Hermione and I could help you with that." Kurama shook his head and unleashed some of his energy. Hiei and Yusuke entered the kitchen.

"I am sorry, but for your own safety I cannot allow school children to participate in any way."

"Oi Kurama, what's so friggen urgent?"

"Koenma just told me that several like Gouki are in England and one of them is a B-Class." Yusuke's eyes widened.

"Shit! How did they escape from the Kekkai Barrier?" Kurama's eyes narrowed.

"I do not know but we need to find out. Even worse, they have allied themselves with several E-class apparitions called Dementors." Yusuke looked clueless while Hiei looked pensive.

"What's a dementiod? Yusuke asked vacantly. Harry looked at him askance.

"It's a Demen_tor_, and they are creatures that suck happiness from you and make the surroundings cold. They can eat your soul and if you let them too close you'll relive your worst memories. They look like the grim reaper without the scythe pretty much." Yusuke's eyes widened in recognition.

"I killed a coupla those Dementy-whatsits last night!"

"But they can't be killed!" Hermione interjected. Yusuke shrugged.

"I shot it; it burst into black flames and blew away like ashes." Harry and Hermione's eyes stood out like dinner plates. Hiei snorted.

"As if anything that weak stood a chance against the detective." Yusuke smirked.

"Aww Hiei! I didn't know you thought so highly of me!" Hiei glared daggers.

"The stupid idiot could have killed that thing with his eyes closed. Now shut up before I slice you to pieces." Yusuke sweat dropped.

"Okay I think he used his word quota for the month!" Yusuke quipped. Hiei growled and flitted outside to a nearby tree. Yusuke sighed.

"Um Kurama, do you think that Gouki is actually the B-class?" Kurama shook his head.

"There's no way of knowing until we run across them I suppose. If it is him then the situation is a little more complicated than before." Yusuke cracked his knuckles.

"What are you worried for? If it is him then I'll kick his ass like last time!"

"Nevertheless, we will have to begin actively searching for energy signatures over E-class tomorrow." Yusuke nodded and then turned to the elder Weasleys.

"Don't worry guys! Hiei is on the prowl so we can all sleep safe tonight!" Hermione looked doubtful.

"So it will just be Auror Jaganshi against creatures more powerful than a Dementor?" Kurama nodded and gave her a sliver of a smile.

"Please don't worry about Hiei, Granger-san, he can take care of himself just fine. If you'll excuse me, Hiei and I must find out what happened to the barrier." Yusuke pouted.

"Aww Kurama! Why can't I come?"

"Someone must be here to protect our hosts if something happens while we are gone. Train if you get bored or something."

"Most of our missions come from stupid shit like this. Why couldn't the SDF do it right the first time?" Yusuke sighed and trudged upstairs and Kurama went outside. Hermione was about to open her mouth when they heard Yusuke shout from upstairs.

"Stupid Dumb Fucks!" Harry sniggered.

"I'm quite certain that's not what SDF really stands for," said Hermione cuttingly, "and I find it suspicious that Yusuke said he killed a Dementor. Everyone knows that's not possible or it would have been done already." Harry shook his head at her.

"It's a waste of time to be suspicious when they have already been deemed safe by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley." Hermione shook her head dismissively.

"All the same, I am going to keep my eyes on them."

* * *

"…..and please check the Barrier for rifts. Goodbye." Kurama flipped the compowder shut after his report and looked at Hiei. Hiei was reclining in the crook of a tree branch directly overhead. Kurama pinned him with his gaze until Hiei paid attention.

"What, Kurama?" Kurama sighed.

"Did you encounter any of the Dementors?" Hiei sat up.

"I was in the woods observing when the Dementors came upon the detective." Hiei stated dispassionately.

"I suppose you didn't think he needed help?"

"I find repeating myself tedious, but the idiot human could have taken them."

"I wonder why the girl was so adamant about telling us they couldn't be killed?" Hiei reclined again and closed his eyes.

"One as weak as she, could not hope to hold her own against the effects of the Dementors aura." Kurama tilted his head.

"Oh?"

"The temperature changes were negligible, however I found myself reliving Yukina's capture and torture before I activated my Jagan. I would suggest meditation or you will no doubt be reliving Kuronue's death I suppose."

"That is a rather drastic aura effect don't you think?" Hiei scoffed.

"For a normal human, reliving horrific things would immobilize them long enough for the creature to feed on the soul." Kurama bristled in realization.

"Of course! Why didn't I think of this before? In absence of the Orb of Baast, the soul-eaters had an infinitely more difficult time feeding! But by allying themselves with creatures that can remove the souls like the Artifact in a country unfamiliar with them, they could gorge without opposition! Rather an intelligent plan for such stupid demons."

"It won't be a problem if we kill them, now will it?" Kurama had an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"This plan is too intelligent for the likes of them. The B-class mastermind must be a different kind of demon. The question is, who is that mastermind!?" The wind that blew through the trees did not answer.

* * *

Hey everyone! I have posted a poll in my profile about the direction you'd like this story to go. Please answer the poll or if you have any seperate suggestions please give them in a review! Either way, Please review! Thanks, Shiny-chan


	6. Chapter 6: A Strange Patrol

A Bigger Issue

Chapter 6: Peculiar Patrol

Disclaimer: ShinythiefXblast does not own anything relating to Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter. Nuff said.

Shiny-chan: Hiya everyone did you miss me? I'm sorry I took so long.

Hiei: I don't have all day onna get on with it.

Shiny-chan: You don't want to talk to me, then leave.

Hiei: I would stupid woman but you hid my katana and I want it back.

Shiny-chan: Yes I should have done this long ago, incentives to talk to me! *does really creepy happy dance*

Hiei: . . . . . .

Shiny-chan: OUCH!!!!!! , Wait come back with that katana!!! Oh darn, now that my toy is gone, whatever shall I do? –ducks flying object from the direction of the fans- Okay! I'll give you what you want, another chapter lol.

* * *

PS: I have not gotten much of a response from my poll………please vote!

To Makurayami Ookami- I like that penname, Yu-gi- oh fan? Anyway thank you for reviewing every chapter it really flatters me! Most people who read don't bother to review so I feel really special :3

To sakurademonalchemist- hey what can I say the crazies must stick together lol after all white padded walls are so good as décor!

To soupcan- I thought the E-class dementors really would explain why the wizards find them hard to get rid of…..after all they're not freakishly strong like Yusuke and co

To the others….thanks so much for reviewing!

* * *

Several hours later, the new day dawned brighter than the day before and Kurama yawned quietly and woke as the sunlight hit his face. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and left the bed as it was, heading for the bathroom to get in a shower before the rest of the rabble awoke. Kurama sighed as the steam filled the bathroom and he undid the braid that kept his hair tidy as he slept. He stepped under the steaming rain of water and ran his fingers through the wet locks, disentangling strands as he went. He washed his hair with regular soap and the rest of his body as well as he thought about the day to come. He knew it would be prudent to begin the search right away but the difficulty was in getting Yusuke's lazy behind out of bed long enough to get him out the door. He shut off the water and slowly got out to prevent the warm steam from escaping. He toweled off the rivulets of water and combed rose oil into his still wet hair before using a newly-learned drying charm to finish up his style. He walked out of the bathroom, sleep pants on and his damp towel over his arm to be hung to dry in his room. He walked down the hallway and was shocked to see a doorway open right before him.

"Granger-san, what are you doing awake so early? It is barely 7:30 in the morning." Hermione had opened the door and stepped into the hallway and shut the door behind her. The poor girl looked as if she had not slept a wink during the night. Great black circles rested below her eyes and her bushy hair looked as if it had been attacked by a wild animal. Her nightgown, blue with green and yellow clouds, hung just past her knees and looked rumpled. Hermione looked up at Kurama's statement and her eyes widened. The mysterious man was wearing nothing but sleep pants and she could see various scars littered across his torso. A low blush came to her cheeks.

"I couldn't sleep at all last night for some reason. I was just going to the kitchen to get a cup of tea. I was hoping it would help me sleep some. Why are _you_ awake so early?" Kurama sighed and shifted the towel in his arms until the material no longer irritated his skin.

"This morning we are going to patrol the area as far as we can go and try and get our mission finished as soon as we possibly can so we can return home." Hermione nodded.

"Be careful, I hope you find what you're looking for." She walked past him and down the haphazard set of stairs. Kurama continued on to the bedroom he shared with Yusuke and the red head almost sweatdropped as Yusuke let out a deafening snore just as he opened the door. Kurama tossed the damp towel in his face and laughed as Yusuke jerked awake. He sat up abruptly, towel falling from his face as he glared hatefully at the mischievous vulpine.

"What the hell was that for Kurama?!" He growled balefully. Kurama snickered a few more seconds.

"Sorry Yusuke but I thought it would have taken more effort to awaken you considering you slept through the entire first round of the Dark tournament." Yusuke tightened his glare and then looked away.

"Yeah, laugh it up Kurama, we'll see how funny it is later when I pound you into the ground!" Yusuke flopped face-first into the pillow and Kurama smiled as he wondered whether the innuendo was intentional. Kurama removed the sleep pants and picked up the pair of fighting pants and the tunic he had placed out for the day. He didn't even notice the eyes ogling his backside. Yusuke got up and threw the covers to the side and promptly fell out of the bed. Kurama spun around and helped Yusuke off the floor.

"Dammit! I'm not used to anything but a futon and those are not so high up! Owwwww !" Yusuke groaned. Yusuke rubbed his head on the egg-shaped lump where he hit it on the floor. He then threw on a red tank top and his black fighting pants. He skipped out the door while Kurama was still lacing his waistband of his pants.

"See you in a few man, I'm gonna see if I can get us some breakfast." Kurama finished up with his clothes and descended the rickety stairs into the kitchen where Yusuke was eating a slice of toast with lettuce, sunny-side up eggs and cheese on it. Hermione was rinsing a skillet off in the sink, her cup of tea lukewarm and abandoned on the kitchen table. Kurama smiled and took the skillet and placed it on the stove before cooking himself a nice breakfast. Yusuke was just getting up to grab another slice of bread when Mrs. Weasley came into the kitchen, tying her faded apron on as she went. She shooed him away from the toast and began whipping up a five course breakfast for them and the rest of the family. Yusuke gobbled a couple slices of bacon from the drainer as soon as she took them out of the pan and immediately ran to the sink to cool his burnt tongue. Mrs. Weasley looked at him reproachfully and shook her head.

"You should have known better than to do that Yusuke dear." Yusuke was sticking his tongue out as far as it would go in an effort to see the blackened stump he was sure was the rest of his tongue.

"Buh ah wath hungwee!" Kurama shook his head.

"Come on Yusuke. We need to get started." Kurama pushed his chair back and took his empty dish to the sink and dragged Yusuke outside in the young sunshine. Yusuke was still staring at his tongue in dismay but was forced to walk to keep up with Kurama's long stride.

"Hey Kurama how we gonna do this? Bait and Catch or Sweep?" Kurama shook his head at Yusuke slowly.

"We can't bait them because as strong as we are, we have no idea really how many of the enemy there are. We are strong but we can tire. "Yusuke just looked at him.

"So we are going to Sweep." Kurama sighed.

"Yes, Yusuke, we are." Kurama led them down the path outside the Weasley's ramshackle house. The dirt pathway turned into cobblestones as they headed further into the rural town. After walking a few minutes, they came across a small blonde woman watering a bush of rather fascinating purple flowers. She spun around when she sensed their presence and the steady stream of liquid from the watering can spun around to splash on their toes.

"Oh!" the girl said almost dreamily, "I'm very sorry! You just felt similar to these Litotes so I thought to water you! You see, they don't come from this world so if you don't water them exactly thirty minutes after sunrise then they will eat humans." Yusuke was silent for a moment but then laughed at her.

"It's not a big deal! We have to go." The girl looked alarmed and reached out to grab Yusuke's sleeve before he could leave. He paused and turned to face the mysterious girl whose face had grown wooden.

"_**The Blackbird whose wings were clipped by the Rose has regained his former glory. The Rose must be wary or the Blackbird will pluck its petals one by one. Beware the Blackbird!**_ " Kurama felt a shiver run down his spine at the powerful warning. As he watched, the young girl shook herself off and smiled dreamily at them before turning to water her flowers again. Yusuke just stood there stunned for a moment and watched the girl finish watering her plants before turning to walk away, Kurama quickly following.

"Kurama, what was that?" Kurama shook his head as he continued to walk by Yusuke's side. They quickly left the town limits and headed towards London. Kurama started jogging, trapped in thoughts brought on by the impromptu prophesy. He had of course heard of prophesies but he had never witnessed one being made, let alone had one made about him. After all, who else could possibly be the 'Rose' mentioned?

"Yusuke, the 'blackbird' she mentioned…have you any ideas who that may be?" Yusuke was jogging to catch up with him now his feet creating little puffs of dirt where they made contact with the unpaved road. A lock of his dark hair flew in front of his forehead, and he blew it out of his eyes haphazardly.

"I don't know." He finally said. "Can you think of anyone you've fought before that might be the blackbird?"

"No but then again I have fought many thousands of foes in the past and any one of them could be this blackbird." Yusuke was silent for a moment before laughing merrily.

"Hey cheer up Kurama! We don't even know if this is real or if the rose she talked about was you. Besides, she was pretty weird anyway, maybe she just pulled that out of her head to spook us!" Kurama took a deep breath and continued jogging. The road turned sharply to the left and they stopped for a minute to test the wind. The wind blew harshly from the east and carried a foreboding scent that smelled of blood and something else equally as foul. They turned eastward and sped up, the sun rising to its zenith in the sky as they ran. Yusuke looked up at the wispy cumulus clouds and wondered if it was going to rain. The shadow cast by the cloud enveloped them and the air cooled just a bit before the wind blew the cloud away from the sun and the hot rays beat down on them again. Yusuke fought with himself, trying to keep his hand from swiping the recalcitrant hair lock from his eyes again.

"I'm starting to see why you keep your hair long Kurama, it's less of a hassle that way." Kurama smirked as he looked over at an exasperated Yusuke, who was glaring at his hair as if it would behave just like that. Kurama chuckled.

"If it bothers you that much maybe you should resume using the styling gel." Yusuke shook his head at that.

"It's too expensive and it's not like I've got a job or anything." Kurama looked at him calculatingly and paused for a moment, forcing Yusuke to skid to a halt.

"Why don't you just take it?" Yusuke's jaw dropped unbelievingly for a moment before he almost smacked himself in realization.

"Once a thief, always a thief, eh Kurama?" Kurama ran his finger through his hair fleetingly.

"Naturally. Although I admit I haven't stolen anything of import since you and I first met."

Yusuke barked with laughter and had to wipe a tear from his eye. Kurama was standing there in front of him with the tiniest hint of amusement on his face and Yusuke grinned in return. A timely gust of wind blew Kurama's hair to frame his face and Yusuke's smile slowly faded. Sometimes, when Kurama stood like that, he was simply breathtaking. Yusuke stood there for a moment, just admiring the beautiful scene in front of them. They were on a tree-lined dirt road that looked as if it was traveled infrequently and the tall plants had thick green foliage with golden flowers that hung down from the branches in chains. Kurama stood in front of one such tree and the breeze blew through his hair and the swaying blossoms. Suddenly, a sense of uneasiness ran through Yusuke and he fixed his eyes behind Kurama just in time to see the thing behind him. His face twisted in horror.

"KURAMAAAA!!!" The scream tore itself out of his throat harshly, making a few dormant birds fly off in fright. Kurama spun to look behind him just as a scaly clawed paw impaled him from behind. Kurama looked down in disbelief and saw razor sharp claws protruding from his stomach. Blood began to gush from the wound profusely as the creature jerked his claws harshly from him. Kurama fell to his knees clutching his wound painfully.

"Kurama?" Yusuke asked uncertainly, horror at seeing him impaled still running through him.

"I'll be fine Yusuke, it missed vital organs." Kurama said reassuringly even as crimson liquid spurted from between his fingers. Yusuke's eyes narrowed at him.

"But why…?" Kurama coughed and a little blood appeared on his lips.

"The flowers must have covered the scent." Yusuke turned to the creature. It obviously wasn't Gouki, but it was unquestionably from the same species of demon.

"Ah Urameshi, if only you were a little more observant, your little friend would be fine." It said, with a voice that sounded like boulders rubbing together. Yusuke glared death at the dead creature walking.

"You scum!" Yusuke said, voice full of loathing as he advanced on the unlucky demon. Yusuke's anger made him lose grip on his restraint and the blue marks of his lineage began to appear on his skin and his hair lengthened. His eyes crackled with pent up energy and the hapless demon backed away as Yusuke advanced. The demon tried to turn tail and run just as Yusuke grabbed it by the throat and tore its head from the neck. Green blood sprayed from what was left of its neck as Yusuke threw the dead body away in disgust and returned to Kurama, who had grown paler. Yusuke gingerly picked him up and ran at full speed back to the Burrow where Hiei stayed. Yusuke appeared in the backyard with Kurama still in his arms. Hiei appeared next to him.

"What an idiot to get injured like that." Hiei stated passively. Kurama struggled to sit up and leveled a mild glare at Hiei.

"It's hardly more than a scratch; it'll heal in no time."

"OH MERLIN!!!" A screech came from the doorway as Mrs. Weasley caught sight of them. She rushed forward, brandishing her wand, and vanished Kurama's tunic, revealing a nasty-looking gash. Hermione appeared in the doorway and gave a gasp of horror as she too saw the terrible injury. Mrs. Weasley chanted a spell and the wound closed slowly to a shallow abrasion and Mrs. Weasley looked at it with great worry.

"I don't understand! The wound should have closed entirely! It must have been deeper than I thought. What in the world happened to you?!" Kurama exchanged a wary look with Yusuke.

"We found what we were looking for."

* * *

Somewhere in Wiltshire, another demon knelt before the one he had sworn to follow. He didn't particularly like the leader, but he was the one that made the plan he needed to follow. There were so many helpless souls for the feasting, but only if he followed the greater demon he bowed to. He could feel his brethren sitting in the shadows beyond him. They weren't any happier than he was following the unhinged master but once the agreement was made, any choice they had in the matter was quickly lost.

"Report?" The silky voice demanded, and a shiver ran down his spine. The one he served crossed around behind him touching his neck in what could almost be called a caress, nails lightly scraping against his jugular vein. The kneeling demon cleared his throat and spoke haltingly.

"Koenma has sent the spirit detectives here and Kurama was injured lightly by Hokenshiin. Urameshi was infuriated and tore him to pieces in retaliation. Now that they know we are here we will have to be much more careful carrying out our mission." The touch on his shoulder paused before tightening.

"My orders were that Kurama would remain unharmed until I get him in my grasp. Hokenshiin is lucky he is already dead." The grip slowly loosened and the lesser demon sighed in relief. The powerful demon moved away and back into the shadows.

"Why did you not stop Hokenshiin from harming him?" The demon jerked and he began to speak nervously.

"M-my Lord, I was not-!"

"Not good enough." The demon exploded, entrails splattering across the floor. The demon hidden in the shadows grinned behind his mask.

"Soon, my beloved Kurama, we shall be reunited! Then you will have no choice but to submit to my demands! You shall soon see that you belong to me, be it in life or death!"

* * *

Hey everyone! I need more votes on the poll! There is not enough responses to be able to continue much farther with this story! Please please vote!


	7. Chapter 7: Karasu's Return

A Bigger Issue

Chapter 7: Karasu's Return

Harry:…um Shiny-chan, why am I here?

Shiny-chan: You are here to make sure I don't get arrested for copyright infringement!

Harry: I'm pretty sure that by doing this you'll be arrested for kidnapping.

Shiny-chan: Just say what I want then I'll let you leave kapisch?

Harry: Even though she has kidnapped me for the time being, ShinythiefXblast does not own me or any of the characters for Yu Yu Hakusho as they belong to Yoshihiro Togashi and J.K. Rowling respectively. Can I _please_ go now?

Shiny-chan: hmm let me think…. NO! Mine Mine Mine Mine Mine! Well not really… I'm borrowing! XD

Hey everyone sorry it takes me so long to get new chapters out. It almost seems that every time I get a chapter out I instantly get a bad case of writers block but I stand by my promise that I won't abandon my stories! On with the chapter!

* * *

Hermione looked out the kitchen window where she was assisting Mrs. Weasley in cleaning the kitchen and saw Yusuke appear in the yard as if he had apparated there. He was holding a limp form bridal style and was covered in some sort of green substance. She watched him lay the figure down on the ground and that was when she caught the flash of red hair.

"Mrs. Weasley something's wrong with Auror Minamino! Look outside!" Molly Weasley dropped the scrubber she was gripping and looked out the window. She blanched and headed towards the door. She flung the door open and screamed.

"Oh Merlin!" Then she vanished Auror Minamino's shirt and began to heal the wound but something wasn't right. Her most powerful healing spell had never failed before! Molly was stymied.

"I don't understand! The wound should have closed entirely! It must have been deeper than I thought. What in the world happened to you?" The wounded Auror looked at his partner and then spoke in a resigned tone.

"We found what we were looking for." Hermione drew closer and looked at the wound that remained. It was still very deep and highly gory and Hermione suddenly didn't want to know just how bad it had been before Mrs. Weasley's spell. The short, bad-tempered auror shoved her out of the way and knelt by the injured man's side.

"Step aside woman, I am accustomed to healing battle wounds like this rather than children's scrapes." The young man held his hand over Auror Minamino's stomach and it was enveloped in the blue aura that began to emanate from his hand. The two women watched in amazement as the wound rapidly closed as if it had never been there. Auror Urameshi flipped Auror Minamino over onto his stomach to reveal what seemed to be another gory wound which was quickly healed in the same fashion. Hermione had a sudden harrowing realization.

"You were impaled….weren't you?" He lifted his head from the ground and his dull, verdant eyes met hers.

"Unfortunately I wasn't paying attention like I should have and allowed the Youkai to sneak behind me and run me through with his claws. Yusuke tried to warn me but I wasn't fast enough. Yusuke was able to neutralize that youkai after I was wounded but I fear many more are still in the area." The Spiky-haired Auror finished healing, snorted in disgust, and flitted off to who-knew-where. Mrs. Weasley gazed in open admiration in the direction he had gone and sighed.

"A man that good at healing needs to be a Healer at St. Mungo's." The young men shook their heads in unison.

"Unfortunately his bedside manner leaves much to be desired, Molly." Yusuke agreed whole heartedly.

"Yeah he's a nice guy waaaaaay deep down but he'd be more likely to put them out of their misery especially if they were whiny…." Kurama hid another smile behind his hand as he got up off the ground and stretched playing with the area of the wound.

"Hmm this heal is almost as good as Yukina's." Yusuke looked at Kurama sidelong.

"Come to think of it I haven't see Yukina at Genkai's anytime recently, what happened to her?" Kurama went back towards the house, leaving Yusuke and the confused women to follow behind them. Kurama paused for a moment before entering the house and he sat down at the kitchen table.

"Yukina…" Kurama started before rubbing his fingers through his hair in a jerky motion.

"What about her? Who is this Yukina?" Hermione asked slowly.

"You don't really know Hiei outside of what you've seen the past few days but he is acting more like a loner than I have ever seen him. Yusuke, Yukina has gone back to the koorime and didn't listen to Hiei's advice. She felt like she belonged there and Hiei didn't want his precious sister turning into the monsters who dropped him off a cliff. He's very upset right now."Yusuke looked at Kurama incredulously.

"That just isn't like Yukina, She came to Ningenkai in the first place to find her precious brother and now she's left him? Are you sure there isn't some kind of Shigure situation going on here, like she's forbidden to see him in exchange for some kind of service or power?" Hermione gasped.

"Oh my lord! His family dropped him off a cliff! That's terrible!" Yusuke scowled. Kurama sighed and explained.

"Hiei comes from an all female society not unlike the amazons who only kept female children and disposed of the males. When Yukina found she had had a twin brother, she left them immediately to find him." Yusuke butted in.

"Yeah but instead of finding him, she got kidnapped by a non-magical mob boss who wanted to use her for her powers. By that time, Hiei was working with us and ended up being the one to save her and he immediately realized who she was even though they're fraternal twins. They were getting to know each other and she seemed happy staying with the old lady but something must have happened." He finished ruefully.

Mrs. Weasley looked saddened and infuriated at the same time and went to busy herself with finishing up the dishes. Kurama's eyes widened and then narrowed.

"Yusuke, a quick word?" Yusuke nodded curtly and joined him in the corner of the kitchen without a word.

"You know what we have to do Yusuke, right?" Kurama looked at Yusuke in resignation.

"I wish we didn't have to, I have almost gotten attached to them." Kurama sighed.

"That's exactly why we have to, Yuu-kun. The longer we stay here, the more likely it is that they'll be killed. We must assume they know exactly where we are."

"I got it, I got it. I'll go now and make arrangements." Yusuke padded toward the stairs and climbed up out of sight.

Hours later, Yusuke came down the haphazard stairs to join Kurama in the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley was moving busily around the kitchen preparing dinner for the occupants of her house so Yusuke sat next to Kurama at the table. The kitsune was quietly sitting and writing a lengthy looking missive so Yusuke took a moment to study him. Kurama's gaze was steady and intent on the piece of paper so he either didn't notice or didn't care that he was looking. Although he did not want to admit it to himself, Yusuke was deeply worried about Kurama. His wound may have been healed, but the natural blush his skin normally held was gone due to blood loss, leaving an unnatural pallor to his face. His normally fluffy hair lay lank and its vibrant color seemed to have dulled a shade or two. Kurama stopped scratching at the parchment and looked at Yusuke quizzically.

"Is something on my face? You've been staring for the last twenty minutes" Yusuke jerked abruptly and blushed heavily. He averted his eyes from Kurama's and shook his head.

"You're too pale, Kurama. Are ya really alright?" Kurama smiled slightly at him and chuckled.

"I will be fine once I've eaten you know." Yusuke flushed even deeper and met Kurama eyes for a moment.

"Please be careful Kurama, I have a really bad feeling about our mission this time. I can't stand to see you hurting so badly!" Kurama looked bemused.

"It was only a minor injury Yusuke. It isn't a big deal to heal from something this inconsequential."

Yusuke sighed and glared weakly at him.

"But you always end up getting injured the worst on our missions because of something stupid!" Kurama's gaze drew decidedly chilly and his face set into a blank mask.

"So says the man who died on our last mission." Yusuke shivered at the frigid inflections of his voice. Kurama tilted his head down slightly and Yusuke could no longer see his eyes in the shadows of the fringe surrounding his face. Yusuke's voice shook as he fought to get his words out.

"I may have died in that mission but you get a life threatening injury in every damn one Kurama. Do you know how fuckin' hard it is to watch the person you love get hurt like that so many damn times I can't even count? Why!" Yusuke screamed. Mrs. Weasley jumped and Kurama's head jerked up so quickly his bangs bounced out of his face to reveal his wide, green eyes. Kurama's face paled as he saw Yusuke's face. Yusuke was glaring angrily at him from a mottled red face and Kurama could see the hints of tears developing in his eyes. Yusuke whipped around and stalked towards the kitchen door, opened it, and slammed it behind him. Kurama wilted and slammed his head on the kitchen table in frustration. Mrs. Weasley walked up to him and rubbed his shoulder comfortingly.

"You should go after him you know, dear." She said kindly. Kurama shook his head.

"No, Molly-san, I can't do that. He is already at least three miles away and he has hidden his energy. He doesn't want to be found right now." Mrs. Weasley picked up the chair that had been thrown across the room and placed it next to Kurama before sitting in it.

"What are you going to do about it then? You can't just leave it like this."

"I know but right now I don't really have a choice. Even though I love Yusuke, now would be the worst time to start a relationship that could interfere with the mission. We still have no viable leads as to the whereabouts of the other demons or the ringleader…" Mrs. Weasley interrupted him quietly.

"You love each other right?" Kurama looked at her instead of at the table.

"Well, he said he loved me, but he didn't make it clear whether he loved me platonically or as a lover. I love him as I would a lover but I refuse to risk my friendship with him if there is any chance my feelings aren't returned." Mrs. Weasley had a sympathetic look on her face as she got up to tend to the food.

"You really should work this out with him, dear. This isn't the sort of thing to be left hanging for any period of time." Kurama pushed his chair back and rose from the table.

"I know. I will address it after the mission ends." Kurama swept outside and sat in the very same spot he had been healed in that very morning. He ran his fingers through the bloodstained grass that had lain below him and Yusuke earlier. He caught wind of a very familiar scent and looked sharply to the right. There, sitting on the Weasley's whitewashed fence, was Karasu. He had abandoned his power limiting mask and his long blond hair flowed across his shoulders and down to his legs, which were crossed lazily beneath him. As a purely knee-jerk reaction, Kurama pulled out his rose and transformed it into his customary whip. Karasu's mouth stretched into a smarmy grin that had Kurama itching to slice his head in half.

"Oh Kurama," Karasu breathed, "Did you really miss me that much?" Kurama's finger twitched as his urge increased exponentially, but then visibly relaxed. His classic enigmatic smile came over his face.

"I cannot say I even noticed your absence until I smelled your return. Tell me, however did you escape our last encounter alive?" Karasu's eyes narrowed in badly-concealed ire before he too relaxed.

"Come now my dear, I told you that you would be mine did I not? I had decided to live for that alone, though my recovery was both painful and lengthy."

"Why should I not kill you where you stand?" Karasu grinned wildly.

"Well for two reasons right now, the first being that two humans in that dwelling are watching this encounter and the second is that we are no longer enemies since that tournament ended." Kurama had to keep himself from whirling around to see who was watching, but knew he couldn't afford to take his eyes off Karasu.

"I have no intention of ever becoming your life mate so I do believe you are wasting your time here. Please remove yourself from my presence." Karasu became overwhelmed with rage and was surrounded by a green aura.

"Be it on your head what happens, fool! Here I had come to make sure you still lived after my servant injured you, and then you spit on my kindness! You will be mine, after I break the rebellion from your heart. Tata my beautiful kitsune! We shall meet again soon!" Karasu left quickly, utilizing speed he had not had previously during the tournament. Kurama retracted his whip and stalked pensively back to the house. He entered the kitchen and Molly Weasley grabbed his arm with a stricken look on her face as she looked into his eyes.

"W-who w-was that? He w-was g-g-glowing an-and you had y-your weapon-" Kurama plopped into the kitchen chair.

"Molly." She quieted instantly.

"If you ever see him again, even the tiniest glimpse, apparate as far away as you possibly can. He is the demon mastermind behind the attacks. I would have killed him but for the reason that I cannot use my full strength right now and he would have destroyed everything in at least a mile radius had we fought. His presence complicates things immensely, Molly. Yusuke will be livid that he still lives." Kurama's hands shook as he silently prayed that the bomb-happy demon had not grown in strength over the years.

"He must die or he will continue to be a thorn in my side." And he intended to make sure Karasu stayed dead this time around.


End file.
